In Mulder's head The REAL one
by meliecom
Summary: Petit One-Shot, post-épisode sur l'épisode "Small potatoe" 4x20, où Mulder pensent aux évènements qui se sont passé dans l'épisode, et décide d'aller voir Scully... MSR Évidemment !


_Hey hey !! C'est moi ! Mais pas avec Bones cette fois ! C'est une petite fic de X-Files! J'écoutais X-Files dans la voiture hier, en montant à Alma... Et cet episode était en train de me supplier de lui écrire une suite ! Cet episode... Vous savez... "Small potatoes" l'épisode où Mulder, mais pas vraiment Mulder, est à deux doigts d'embrasser Scully, et elle de le laisser faire! C'était un superbe episode! Et hier soir, lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai écrit un petit truc ! _

_Bien que rendue très expérimentée dans les fictions de Bones, c'est ma première sur X-Files... Et une Mulder&Scully... Quoi d'autre ! :P En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ma première, mais c'est la première que je poste... Vous me direz si ça __vaut__ la __peine__que__ je __poste __l'autre__._

_Maintenant__ je __vous __laisse__ lire ça ! _

_Disclaimer : Oh, et X-Files ne __m'appartient __aucunement__ !!!!! __J'avais __seulement __envie__ de me faire __plaisir__, et de rendre homage à ce superbe episode ! Je ne touche pas __d'argent__ ou rien..._

* * *

"In Mulder's head... The REAL! One....

Je débarrai la porte de notre voiture et laissai Scully sortir devant son appartement, grommelant un « À demain » avant de redémarrer. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions sortis de la prison, après qu'elle m'ait dit que je n'étais pas un perdant. Mais juste le fait qu'elle ait eu besoin de le préciser en disait long.

Et penser de moi autrement qu'en un perdant était assez difficile en ce moment. J'avais quand même laissé Eddie m'enfermer dans le sous-sol, puis, il s'était approprié mon visage, et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment-là dans mon appartement ! Il était complètement grimpé sur elle ! 4 ans que je connaissais cette femme et lui, en à peine une journée, il avait réussi à se rendre là où je n'avais jamais été.

Ma partenaire, cette personne renfermée, qui ne parlait habituellement pas de son passé, qui ne buvait presque jamais, avait ouvert son adolescence à Eddie, enfin, elle croyait que c'était moi, mais c'était tout de même Eddie ! Qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte me brisait le cœur. Mais, j'avais réalisé, qu'en fait, c'était ce sentiment de jalousie qui me brisait le cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être celui penché sur elle hier soir, celui qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ! Encore plus important, celui qu'elle allait laisser l'embrasser. Parce que c'était vraiment ce que j'avais vu !

Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas me méprendre. Il était par-dessus elle, leurs visages, plus précisément leurs bouches, étaient à à peine quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il avait probablement pu sentir son odeur, respirer son air, il avait failli goûter ses lèvres !

Je donnai un coup rageusement sur le volant alors que je me garais devant mon appartement. Je sortis de la voiture et refermai la porte en la claquant. Je grimpai les escaliers laissant tomber l'ascenseur pour ce soir, l'exercice me calma un peu mais j'entrai dans mon appartement avec toujours ce goût amère dans la bouche.

Eddie avait également été dans mon appartement, je pouvais le sentir. Mes effets avaient étés déplacés et mon répondeur avait été écouté. Je reculai la cassette et appuyai sur « Play », le premier message était un message de Fronhike qui parlait comme toujours d'une expérience qu'ils avaient fait. Le second était la centrale d'appel de mon entreprise préférée de téléphone rose, cependant, je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis plusieurs semaines. Trop préoccupée par la récente découverte du cancer de ma partenaire pour songer à mon propre plaisir. Je me passai la main dans le visage en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts. Je reculai la cassette de nouveau et l'arrêtai de manière à effacer les messages.

Je m'écrasai sur mon divan en ouvrant la télévision. Eddie m'avait également demandé comment je dormais. Ce n'était pas compliqué, j'étais toujours sur mon divan. En fait, je m'étais tanné de dormir seul dans mon grand lit froid. J'étais beaucoup mieux sur mon divan, au moins je m'endormais devant ma télévision, sans avoir à trop penser au fait que j'étais seul... Encore une fois…

Plus j'y pensais, plus Eddie avait raison. Lui, il était né perdant, il avait essayé de changer son sort, mais il n'était pas un bel homme, ou un homme très intelligent. Tandis que moi, j'avais tout pour réussir… J'avais eu une bonne éducation, un emploi au F.B.I. et comme il me l'avait répété plusieurs fois, j'étais un homme très séduisant, alors pourquoi étais-je encore seul ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Je crois que c'était seulement que je n'étais pas prêt à faire l'effort. Puis de toute façon, qu'elle fille serait assez folle pour me supporter ! Scully était la seule qui réussissait à tolérer ma présence, je dis bien tolérer, je ne parle même pas d'apprécier.

Ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'attirais pas physiquement pourtant, c'était vraiment seulement ma personnalité qui la repoussait. Probablement ne voulait-elle pas s'engager avec un homme aussi dérangé, me dis-je tout en passant à travers tous les postes de la télévision. Découragé, je laissai finalement le téléviseur sur un vieux film en noir et blanc. Je m'endormis de toute manière quelques minutes plus tard.

***

Ce fut le téléphone qui me réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Je m'étirai le bras pour atteindre le combiné qui se trouvait sur la table devant moi.

- Mulder, dis-je en essayant d'adopter une voix réveillée.

- Monsieur Mulder, je vous réveille ? Me demanda une voix sensuelle féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et raccrochai immédiatement, soupirant bruyamment. Je n'en pouvais plus! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me levai de mon divan et passai une chemise propre avant d'attraper mes clés et de dévaler les marches menant à ma voiture. J'arrêtai dans un magasin d'alcool afin d'acheter une bouteille de vin. Il n'était que 21h45 et j'espérais que ma partenaire ne soit pas couchée.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant son complexe d'appartement, j'eus soudain des doutes, « Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? » mais après tout, elle me le dirait ! J'attrapai donc ma bouteille de vin et montai les marches deux par deux avant de cocher à la porte.

- Mulder ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu endormie.

Elle avait les yeux petits et était déjà habillée pour la nuit. Sa jaquette était trop petite et me laissait entrevoir une grande portion de peau, majoritairement sur ses épaules. Remarquant mon regard, elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Son regard légèrement ensommeillé lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, est-ce que je te dérange ? Demandai-je en regardant mes pieds cette fois.

- Non, pas du tout, j'étais seulement en train de regarder la télévision. Entre, me dit-elle en se poussant afin de me laisser entrer.

J'entrai à l'intérieur et levai la bouteille de vin devant elle.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on a laissé ça hier soir, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

- Mulder… dit-elle en secouant la tête un peu gênée. – Ce n'était pas toi hier soir, j'ai parfaitement compris ça tu sais, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son salon, me tournant le dos.

- Alors tu penses la même chose qu'Eddie c'est ça ? Dis-je un peu frustré.

- Mulder, tu sais que c'est complètement faux ! Tu n'es pas un perdant, dit-elle en se retournant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourtant, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as passé la soirée. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as invité à entrer et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as bu et ouvert ton cœur !! Dis-je définitivement frustré cette fois.

- Mul…

- En fait, tu le savais que ce n'était pas vraiment moi, et ça t'a plus ! La vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais envie de passer du temps avec moi, que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé me rendre où Eddie s'est rendu, débitai-je rapidement en m'approchant d'elle allant jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre nous deux.

Elle ne dit rien et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à se regarder, la respiration haletante. Le silence s'installa alors que je retrouvais une respiration plus régulière.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ce soir, parce que c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, lui dis-je en me retournant et repartant vers la porte.

- Fox Mulder ! Me cria-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras. – Tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver ici et de me crier dessus sans me laisser le temps de répondre !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Lui dis-je froidement.

Elle ne dit rien, regardant ses pieds pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais, dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise.

- Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça, me dit-elle finalement à peine audible.

- De quoi tu parles Scully ?

- Que tu te décides à venir me voir. Hors du travail. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu te pointes à ma porte simplement pour parler, pour écouter, 3 ans que j'espère, à TOUTES les fois que j'entends ta voix au bout du fil! À toutes les fois que tu te présentes à ma porte! Mais avec toi c'est toujours travail! Travail! Travail! Et quand Eddie s'est pointé à ma porte hier, j'étais tout simplement abasourdie, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, dit-elle.

C'était à son tour de respirer rapidement et je m'appuyai contre la porte, plaçant ma tête contre mes bras croisés sur le montant de bois avant de refermer la porte.

- Mulder, tu n'es pas un perdant, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne ferais que penser ça, me dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai et fit quelques pas vers le salon me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, me cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Scully, Eddie à complètement raison. Je suis tellement obsédé par les extraterrestres et mon travail que j'en oublie le plus important ! Je veux dire, mes seuls messages, sont ceux de gens complètement fous, et d'une… Ça fait 4 ans que l'on est partenaires, et je ne me suis jamais présenté à ton appartement seulement pour parler ! Eddie lui, n'est pas plus intelligent que moi, il n'a rien fait de sa vie, mais il a quand même eu le courage de se présenter devant toi, avec sa bouteille de vin, il en a eu plus que j'en aurai jamais. Je ne suis que le gars qui dort devant sa télévision tous les soirs parce qu'il n'est pas capable, soit de trouver quelqu'un, ou de dormir seul dans son lit. C'est pathétique Scully, dis-je la voix tremblant dangereusement.

Elle s'était approchée lentement de moi et s'était assise à ma droite, plaçant sa main gauche sur mon épaule.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça tu m'entends ? Me demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, essayant de trouver mes yeux. – Et la seule chose qu'Eddie m'a fait comprendre, c'est que j'avais vraiment envie que tu te présentes devant moi seulement pour parler, j'en ai besoin Mulder, plus que je ne le pensais. Si tu ne viens pas me voir, c'est moi qui irai, me dit-elle en souriant un peu.

Je relevai la tête un peu et trouvai ses yeux pétillants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et elle appuya son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant que je ne me décide à parler de nouveau.

- Et si jamais j'avais envie de reprendre là où Eddie s'est arrêté hier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais ? Lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Essaie toujours… me dit-elle avec un sourire rieur elle aussi.

Je me penchai un peu et nos lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, lentement, mais ô combien passionnément. Ce contact se fit ressentir dans tout mon être et le choc de notre premier baiser se propageait toujours à travers mes veines lorsqu'elle se recula quelques secondes plus tard. Je me demandai combien de temps je serais capable de tenir sans goûter à ses lèvres de nouveau. Elle se releva du divan et me regarda longuement avant de se pencher pour me redonner un second baiser qui ne dura qu'une seconde, mais qui contenant toujours autant de tendresse.

- Je vais aller ouvrir ce vin, et ensuite, je pourrai te parler de ce que tu voudras… Me dit-elle le visage toujours près du mien.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! Lui répliquai-je en croisant mes mains avant de les placer derrière ma tête, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à petit pas, et quelque chose me dit que je n'allais plus avoir besoin de dormir sur mon divan…

* * *

_Et voilà... Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ! ^^_


End file.
